Un santa verde
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Chico Bestia va secretamente al orfanato más vulnerable de Jump City, regalando juguetes y comida a los niños huérfanos; ¿Que puede pasar cuando Raven y los titanes descubren el trabajo que hace el cambiaformas? ¿Y que reacciones habrán? One-shot navideño BBxRae. (Actualizado)


Un santa verde

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño ni poseo derechos de los Teen Titans. Lo mismo va hacia algunos villancicos.**_

_Un Santa Verde_

_Por: CristianLoganBj11_

_Capítulo especial, y único._

* * *

Un día antes de navidad, nuestros amigos titanes se preparaban para recibir la tradicional festividad; Los villanos habían tomado vacaciones por que estaban cansados de realizar planes en contra de ellos, pero esperarían hasta que esas fiestas terminaran; Del otro lado como siempre los chicos buenos tenían que realizar muchas actividades que tenían que ver con estas fiestas, algo que se había hecho siete días antes para compartir no como héroes, sino como amigos; Como saben, Robin y Starfire seguían siendo novios desde ese inolvidable viaje a Tokio; Jinx ya no era más villana y tenía una compleja y interesante relación con Kid Flash; Cyborg y Bumblebee, apenas habían confirmado su relación cuando jugaron a una de esas dinámicas, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo se gustaban entre si; y Raven seguía siendo la misma chica: fría, letal y misteriosa, pero al fin podía expresarse como quisiera, después de todo se libró de Trigón hace escasos años...

Todos incluyendo los Titanes Este y los Honorarios como Jericho, Kole, Argent, y Hot Spot realizaban distintos juegos, dinámicas, y cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran que ver con la celebración festiva; sin embargo de forma inesperada faltaba un titán que alegraba el ambiente: Chico Bestia.

Cada vez que el reloj daba exactamente las ocho de la noche, el joven cambiaformas siempre salía de la torre de una forma muy incógnita y su paradero era totalmente desconocido;

Hacía algo totalmente secreto que ni siquiera Raven lo podía descubrir; y siempre llegaba más de la medianoche para descansar sigilosamente y comenzar el día muy normal como siempre; Esto incitaba a la preocupación de todos, y con el paso de los días navideños no entendían acerca de por qué Chico Bestia, el de la actitud positiva, el que siempre intentaba encender el ambiente con sus chistes, se ausentaba muy frecuentemente.

Robin pasó de la ira al enojo, si bien sabía que esas actividades eran para unir y compartir, considerando a los titanes, además de ser compañeros, también ser familia, y no entendía la razón de esas desapariciones del chico verde. Trató de buscar respuestas a esas dudosas salidas, y preguntaba a todos los que podían verlo:

— Chicos, necesito saber ¿por qué Chico Bestia siempre desaparece cada vez que hacemos algo navideño?

— Novio Robin, tal vez nuestro amigo Chico Bestia tiene algunas tareas por hacer, que impide su viaje a nuestras interacciones. — Dijo dulcemente Starfire mientras acomodaba la sala con cojines decorativos de la festividad.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! — Gritó desesperado Cyborg mientras encendía las luces navideñas. — Chico Bestia no de esa clase de personitas que hacen tareas, ¡simplemente es todo lo contrario!

— Él ni siquiera arregla su asqueroso cuarto, además de ser un inmaduro de primera. Se nota que no le interesa esto, y creo que es mejor para mí- Finalizó Raven monótonamente, aunque de forma contundente.

— Hey Raven — Se acerca Kid Flash hacia ella, muy asustado por lo que iba a pasar. — No es que sea aguafiestas ni quiera arruinar tu vida pero ¿no fue muy duro lo que acabaste de decir acerca de Chico Bestia? Es tu compañero.

— Es la realidad de él, Chico Bestia es muy desordenado y un total idiota. — Raven lo resume.

— ¡Nos estamos saliendo del tema titanes! — dice Robin con tono de enojo — Se supone que mañana hay que jugar al amigo secreto, y debemos llamarlo para saber quién sale a quien y es por eso que lo necesitamos con mucha urgencia; él tiene que comprar un regalo para su amigo especial correspondido.

— Y no debe ausentarse para que el amigo quien salió, entregue el regalo correspondiente a otro y así continuamente — adicionó Jinx mientras comía unas galletas navideñas.

—Qué suerte que lo encontramos y le entregamos el papel de su amiga secreta antes de desaparecer misteriosamente —indicó Bumblebee mientras acomoda el árbol.

— Y bueno, pues ¡¿qué hacemos?!- Dice Hot Spot mientras enciende la fogata de la chimenea con su poder de llamas.

"Un titán debe seguirlo cuando sean las 8:00 de la noche del 24 de diciembre durante la nochenueva y averiguar que está pasando con su misteriosa ausencia" Escribe Jericho en una hoja de papel. (Recuerden que él no puede hablar), y lo lee su novia actual, Kole, la cual añade ella. — Y Darnos explicaciones claras.

— ¡Buena idea!, pero la pregunta del millón, ¿quién debe seguirlo sin sospecha?- insistió Argent, mientras enciende las luces de la torre.

— No sé tú, pero quizás sería ¿Raven? — Dijo Cyborg, mientras Bumble Bee, Kid Flash y Kole asienten.

— Yo…! ¿Yo?!- y se enfurece un poco — Y por qué se supone que debo ir yo, ¡¿no puede ir alguien más?!

— Bueno, no es porque te estemos molestado ni queremos que nos mates por lo que te vamos a decir — habla Robin mientras toca un hombro hacia ella. Conocía muy bien a Raven, pues eran casi hermanos. – pero tú eres su mejor amiga, de hecho él te considera como una amiga muy importante y como tienes poderes muy efectivos, puedes servirnos de ayuda para localizarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Chico Bestia no es mi amigo, ni siquiera un conocido para mí!- Grita Raven, y los demás titanes se asustan de su comportamiento.

— Raven, por favor, solo hazlo esta vez, y no te molestaremos jamás, te lo prometemos— suplicó Cy de rodillas y demasiado asustado.

—Hágalo por nosotros señorita Raven— Se arrodillaron Más y Menos, abrazándose entre si.

—Azarath Metreon Zinthos… Azarath Metreon Zinthos… - Raven de nuevo recupera su control aunque suspira en señal de derrota, no quería causar una catástrofe — Está bien, iré a seguirlo. No quiero que me molesten el resto de lo que quera. ¿Entendieron?

Todos celebran porque Raven decidió seguirlo, era de noche, y se quedaron disfrutando de otra actividad navideña, con risas y muchas alegrías. Y Veloz, comiendo pescado en frente de Aqualad.

— Genial, ¡ahora tengo que volver a rearmar de nuevo la decoración! — Herald recoge los escombros que provocó Raven y simplemente los demás se rieron. Raven se fue a su cuarto, a reflexionar sobre su inusual misión.

* * *

Un frío nevado 24 de diciembre, justamente eran las ocho de la noche en las vísperas de nochebuena cuando el cambiaformas se encontraba alistando algunos adornitos navideños para llevar: un gorrito de color verde, una pandereta pequeña, tenía su bufanda de tres colores puesta en el cuello y una cartilla.

Salió de la torre de una forma muy cautelosa e incógnita encamina hacia un paraje totalmente desconocido convirtiéndose en lobo, sin embargo tenía que hacer unas pequeñas paradas antes de llegar hacia su destino. Medio segundo después, Raven que se encontraba abrigada con su capa contra el frio, salió de la torre también y voló, siguiendo al cambiaformas como si fuera un sistema de GPS..

En quince minutos, el cambiaformas había llegado a una distinguida y reconocida joyería de la ciudad, Raven se quedó confundida, se subió a un alto edificio y sacó su comunicador para contactar con los demás…

—Veo a Chico Bestia entrar a una joyería — _"¿me pregunto que estará haciendo allí?"_ piensa en si misma Rae.

—Raven, danos más detalles, lugar exacto, objeto y para donde se dirige. — Insiste Robin de forma impaciente.

— Chico Bestia sale de la tienda y va hacia el este de la ciudad, vuelvo a comunicarlos después.

Raven cuelga el dispositivo, observa que el joven lleva una cajita azul pero no sabe lo que es; lo sigue hasta que llega a una megatienda.

* * *

Chico Bestia había llegado a un gigante supermercado para traer algunos enseres, materiales y comida, además conocía al gerente del centro James Watt, él fue un gran amigo de su padre, Mark y lo conocía muy bien, aun siendo un titán y así, viceversa.

— Garfield Logan — y James abraza al cambiaformas — Cuanto tiempo sin verte, amigo.

— Hola señor Watt. — El chico le da la mano en señal de salido. — ¿Cómo está?

— Muy bien, aun trabajando pero feliz de que ya es navidad. ¿Quieres un café?

— Muchas gracias, ¿pero será después? Es que lamento molestarlo con esta visita, pero vine por la comida y algunos juguetes para realizar mi celebración, usted ya sabe sobre mi idea.

— Pero como olvidarme de tu pedido Garfield, ya tenemos todo empacado y listo para ser entregado. Y lo del café, mañana me suena bien.

— Gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?

— No me debes nada Garfield; Lo hago por una gran causa, y espero que este día sea totalmente bonito y agradable. Espero que te vaya súper bien en tu destino.

— Gracias James, es usted demasiado amable. — Y Chico Bestia lo abraza.

— No hay de qué. — Responde James al abrazo — como me voy a olvidar del hijo de mi mejor amigo y de su esposa... Que en paz descansen.

— De nuevo muchas gracias, me alegro de que fueras amigo de mi padre y también de mi mamá. Que tengas una Feliz Navidad — y empieza a marcharse del lugar, sonriendo.

— Feliz Navidad Garfield. Ten una buena noche, hijo. — y James sonríe con mucha felicidad mientras toma café.

El cambiaformas, se alejó de la megatienda y finalmente todo lo que necesitaba hacia su lugar final.

* * *

Raven había observado desde el techo de un edificio toda esa conversión y empieza a dudar sobre Chico Bestia; ella pensaba que él era un desordenado e inmaduro, pero al verlo llevando esos regalos, se siente culpable por como lo había retratado, antes de comenzar a llorar el comunicador comenzó a sonar y responde al llamado...

— ¿Raven? Dame noticias— Vuelve e insiste Robin.

— Chico Bestia estuvo por la megatienda, salió de allí y sigue la dirección hacia el este. — Alude Raven.

— O.K. debes continuar con el seguimiento, danos detalle si algo diferente de lo común pasa con él.

— Entendido — Y corta la transmisión.

Raven voló para seguirlo sigilosamente, y el lugar donde Chico Bestia iba no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

Había como una especie de trineo y era cargado por un reno de color verde, era pesado pero no complicado para llevar. El lugar, era un humilde orfanato de Jump City, donde esperaban unos niños huérfanos y pobres, pero muy alegres por lo que iba a suceder. Además de ellos, había unos ayudantes voluntarios que preparaban la tradicional mesa navideña, también se encontraba un gran árbol y un pesebre muy iluminado con las luces;

Finalmente el reno había llegado al lugar, los niños se acercaron al animalito y lo tocaron con ternura y curiosidad; después tuvieron que alejarse, para que el reno se transformara en Chico Bestia y el joven grita...

— ¡Hola niños y niñas!

— ¡CHICO BESTIA! — y los niños abalanzan al chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo cubierto de nieve.

— Niños, tranquilos uno a la vez— y Chico Bestia abraza como loco a los niños, y la alegría se hace evidente.

— Bueno, ¡¿están listos para vivir estas vísperas de Navidad?!- y se pone su gorrito verde mientras organizaba a la alegre multitud.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron los niños.

— ¡Genial! alístense porque esta noche nos vamos a divertir demasiado. Bien, comencemos coreando un villancico, ¿cantemos Antón?

\- !Sí!-

— Muy bien, todos con las palmas, a la una, a las dos y a las tres — Habla Chico Bestia mientras toca con una guitarra que uno de los ayudantes lo tenía...

_Antón tiruriru riru_

_Antón tirurirurá_

_Antón tiruriru riru_

_Antón tirurirurá_

Los niños cantaban como ángeles, el ambiente era muy alegre, todos con las palmas en alto.

_Jesús al pesebre_

_Vamos a adorar_

_Jesús al pesebre_

_Vamos a adorar..._

Los niños siguieron la programación de la novena y cada vez, la alegría en ello era muy maravillosa y eso era lo que Chico Bestia había soñado desde que era un niño, aunque lastimosamente no tuvo por su oscura infancia.

* * *

Desde el tejado de un edificio nuevo pero abandonado, Raven no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, Chico Bestia cantaba villancicos ante unos niños huérfanos y la voz del joven cambiaformas, hacía que ella se sonrojara violentamente sin saberlo, sus mejillas se calentaban y sus emociones en Nevermore, incluyendo Rage disfrutaban y gritaban de emoción por esa voz que para ellas eran muy angelical. Raven empezó a tener mariposas en su estómago, aunque no quería admitirlo, se estaba enamorando de él y sentía el amor en todo su cuerpo. El intercomunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos de fantasía...

— Raven, ¿qué ha pasado con Chico Bestia? — Insistió Robin.

— Creo que tienen que venir, no van a creer lo que estoy viendo — Dijo Raven mientras miraba hipnotizada a un Chico Bestia cantante.

— ¿Raven? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡danos detalles más específicos! — gritó Robin.

— Solo, vengan hacia el orfanato de Jump City y lleven sus regalos, creo que nos vamos a divertir fuera de la torre por primera vez. — Raven corta la comunicación y sigue disfrutando del repertorio de Chico Bestia.

Los titanes se encontraron muy confusos pero siguieron el consejo de Raven, tomaron sus regalos y a través de una nave, viajaron hacia el orfanato muy silenciosamente; casi todos estaban en incertidumbre, pero a la vez nerviosos de lo que iba a pasar, pero Robin se encontraba muy enojado e impaciente.

Al llegar al orfanato, hubo un oscuro silencio, escuchando el leve sonido del viento de la nieve pero fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que sonaban a un villancico...

_Dulce Jesús mío_

_Mi niño adorado (bis)_

Los titanes se acercaron hacia esas voces, podían sentirlos en sus oídos., y a algunas como Starfire y Argent comenzaron a admirar.

_Ven a nuestras almas_

_Ven no tardes tanto (bis)_

Los héroes jóvenes llegaron al lugar de encuentro y se quedaron sin habla por lo que vieron: Un Chico Bestia cantando villancicos ante más de 100 niños inocentes y abandonados, respondiendo con aplausos y cantando alegremente. Raven se había teletransportado y estaba junto con ellos, admirando la gran obra navideña del verde...

— No… puedo… creerlo… — Dijo Kid Flash mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta — ¿Segura que ese es Chico Bestia?

— Tiene una voz muy hermosa — Replicaba Jinx con elogios de forma enamorada — Sí, es él.

— Glorioso —Gritó Starfire mientras volaba - Nuestro amigo Chico Bestia está celebrando una fiesta terrícola, y su voz es muy bella.

— Si no fuera por idiota y por intentar ser gracioso, diría que es muy lindo. — Raven se sonrojaba tras esa frase.

— Voy a hablar con él para aclarar esto. —Insiste Robin mientras enojadamente va hacia el grupo.

— ¡Espera Robin! — Aqualad y Veloz lo agarran — Debemos dejarlo que termine lo que según esto se denomina novena de aguinaldos. — Veloz explicó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Que Chico Bestia te lo explique por si solo — Decía Flash — Y hablando de eso, cierta hechicera debe pedirle disculpas a Chico Bestia, por decirle inmaduro y desaseado, ¿No lo crees Raven? — y ve con picardía a Raven.

—Supongo que tienes razón, debo disculparme con él por lo dura y fría que he sido — Finaliza Raven.

Los titanes siguieron viendo el espectáculo y totalmente se quedaban admirados por gozos, oraciones y agradecimientos que hacía Chico Bestia; Él se pronunció:

— Bueno chicos hemos dado por terminada la novena en este 24 de diciembre, estamos agradecidos al Niño Jesús por tantas alegrías que nos brinda esta noche y lo seguirá haciendo por muchos días más. ¡Ahora hagan una fila! ¡por que jugaremos al amigo secreto!

De nuevo, el bullicio de alegría de los niños se hizo presente, e hicieron la fila para que recibieran los regalos para jugar a esa actividad; Chico Bestia se había separado del lugar para recoger su detalle, pero de frente estaba Robin y los titanes que se encontraban sorprendidos...

— Bueno… — Y Chico Bestia se toca la nuca —Hola compañeros… Y Robin.

— ¡Chico Bestia! — Grita Robin muy enfurecido — ¡¿Que estás haciendo en este lugar?! Se supone que deberías estar con nosotros celebrando las fiestas de navidad.-

— Lo lamento de verdad Robin, enserio lo siento — El joven cambiable suplica — Pero me hice la promesa de ser el Santa de los niños inocentes más necesitados, sabes que ellos necesitan la navidad al igual que nosotros.

— ¡A mí no me digas nada! — Y Robin trata de abofetearlo —¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada de esto?

— Por qué pensarían que no me tomaban enserio, es por eso que me ausentaba, para no hacerle ninguna molestia a nadie.

—Debiste habernos avisado, para comprar esos regalos y ayudarte.

— Pero Robin, la Navidad no solo se trata de comprar regalos o satisfacer nuestras necesidades.

Y un villancico suena de fondo...

_Noche de paz_

_Noche de amor_

— La Navidad se trata de compartir con las personas que realmente necesitan y quieren, se trata de unirnos como una gran familia sin importar las diferencias, de amarnos como hermanos, de disfrutar estos encuentros como si fueran tu cumpleaños a una fiesta muy divertida.

_Ha nacido_

_El Niño Dios_

—La Navidad es convivir con toda clase de personas, también se trata de perdonar algunos errores que diariamente solemos cometer.

_En un humilde_

_Portal de Belén_

_Sueña un futuro_

_De amor y de fe_

— La Navidad representa que nació un salvador en un humilde pesebre para darnos algo que queremos: El amor y la paz que tanto necesitamos no solo nosotros, sino en todo el mundo. Esto es el verdadero espíritu de la navidad. — Culmina bestia mientras da una señal de dar la mano hacia su líder.

_Viene a traernos la paz..._

_Viene a traernos la paz..._

Robin se sentía terrible tras el trato de tenía dado a Chico Bestia, pues tampoco no tuvo buena infancia y disfrutar su navidad junto a sus padres que fallecieron accidentalmente en un circo falso.

— No sé qué decir, discúlpame por tratarte así, no fue mi intención hacer esto. — Robin da la mano y abraza a Chico Bestia con lágrimas debajo de su máscara; el verde devuelve el abrazo.

Los titanes, junto a los niños tenían ganas de llorar tras ese incidente; Robin sonríe, mientras Chico Bestia vuelve a decir...

— Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿quieren acompañarme a celebrar esta fiesta, si no les molesta?

— ¡A celebrar! — gritó Kid Flash mientras da un gran salto.

— ¡Booyah! — Grita Cyborg.

— ¡Glorioso! — Replica Starfire.

— Nos encantaría, Chico Bestia — Terminó Raven sonriendo..

Todos, decidieron ayudar a repartir los regalos; Sin embargo, el cambiaformas llamó a una inocente niñita, para hacer algo inesperado.; La niña responde al llamado...

_Desde el portal_

_Llega tu luz_

— Hola, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí? — Habla con calidez Chico Bestia.

— Sí, que necesita papá — Dice la niña de un tono dulce, y Gar sonríe or decir eso.

— ¿Ves a esa chica de capa azul y cabellos violetas? — Y el joven señala a Raven, que estaba ayudando a repartir con una sonrisa.

— Si la veo, ¿que quieres que haga?

_Y nos reúne_

_En torno a ti_

— Bueno, ¿Puedes entregar esto? — Y Chico Bestia le entrega a la niña la cajita azul misteriosa con una nota encima — dile que lea la nota cuando terminemos de jugar al amigo secreto, ¿Lista para tu misión?

— Sí Chico Bestia, lo haré. — Y la niña da una gran sonrisa mientras se aleja de él...

* * *

La noche fue avanzando, la alegría era el doble, los niños jugaban al amigo secreto, al igual que los titanes, pero en bandos separados; Chico Bestia no se había olvidado el regalo del amigo secreto, que le había tocado a Veloz. Le entregó un arco con flechas de precisión nuevas; Después de terminar el juego, era la hora de cenar...

_Ante una mesa_

_De limpio mantel_

_En el pesebre_

_María y José_

La niña se acercó a Raven y le entregó la cajita. Raven se quedó confundida pero vio la nota, la abrió y lo leyó...

_Hola Raven:_

_No abras todavía la cajita, porque tengo algo que decirte, si quieres, te espero en el árbol de Navidad, junto al pesebre..._

_Chico Bestia._

La hechicera no sabía que reaccionar, vio al joven que se encontraba allá junto al arbol, y con una sonrisa caminó hacia é y cada vez que se acercaba, se sonrojaba más. Así mismo, era con Chico Bestia cuando su amor platónico se acercaba sonriendo.

_En esta noche de paz..._

_En esta noche de paz..._

* * *

Ya estaban de frente, los dos se sonreían, y Chico Bestia tenía que decir lo mucho que la amaba, y con agallas habló...

— Hola Rae, antes de que me odies tengo algo muy importante que debo confesar.

— ¿Qué es? — Monótonamente responde Raven mientras más evidente era su sonrojo.

— Antes de nada lamento no acompañarte a realizar actividades con ustedes, sé que aun me odian, pero tenía que hacerlo por esos niños que realmente necesitan una compañía, por eso era como un Santa de los abandonados, para que esos niños tuvieran una alegre navidad, tanto como yo no lo disfrutamos. Lo lamento.

— No te preocupes por eso, ya Robin te perdono, todos se sienten admirados por tu acción y perdóname por decirte que eres inmaduro.

— Estás perdonada. Bueno, la otra cosa que quería decirte es que me cuesta palabras para decirlo, pero... _tú me gustas mucho_ — Y Chico Bestia se sonroja.

_Noche de paz_

_Noche de amor_

— Sí, tú también me gustas como un gran amigo — Dulcemente habló Rae.

— No, lo que te trato de decirte es que tú me gustas, lo digo enserio, sin bromas. — Insiste el cambiaformas.

_Ya nacido_

_El Niño Dios_

— También me gustas, como un gran amigo al igual que con todos. — Repitió Raven.

—No es así, lo que te quiero demostrar, es que te quiero mucho

_En un humilde_

_Portal de Belén_

_Sueña un futuro_

_De amor y de fe_

— Yo te quiero también buen amigo — respondió Rae, con una voz dulce.

— ¡Rae, no lo entiendes! ¡quiero decirte que te amo! ¡te amo Rae!

— Chico Bestia

—No me importa si me odias aun peor, pero te amo, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y siempre te amare, pero lamento haberlo dicho, sé que no merezco a alguien como tú. Sé que aun tienes problemas con el amor, pero yo te haría el chico más feliz de tu vida. Creo que fracasé, así que abre la cajita, es un obsequio y ojala te guste mucho — Finaliza Chico Bestia muy triste y decepcionado mientras se aleja de ella.

Raven al abrir la cajita se queda sin aliento por lo que ve: un costoso collar con un zafiro de color violeta; no sabe qué decir, y cuando ve que Chico Bestia se aleja, agarra la mano y lo abraza con fuerza y alegría, además de nostalgia...

— Muchas gracias, Chico Bestia

— No importa, me alegra que te haya gustado. Feliz Navidad, Raven- dice el joven mientras la consiente tocándole el pelo con sus manos.

— Feliz Navidad, Chico Bestia y por cierto… _yo también te amo_

_En esta noche de paz..._

Chico Bestia se alegra al máximo, pero en ese mismo instante ve un muérdago, agarra la cintura de Raven y la besa apasionadamente como muestra del amor que sentía. Ella responde el beso con mucho amor, caricias, y felicidad. Sus emoticlones también sentían los labios del cambiaformas y se derretían con solo sentirlos. El beso duró por más de dos minutos, los aplausos de los demás no se hicieron esperar y cuando se separaron, por causa de falta de oxígeno, estaban sonrojados y enamorados.

— Lo siento, es que había un muérdago... — Chico Bestia trataba de disculparse.

— Lo sé, gracias a ti tu eres mi regalo de toda mi vida, por eso te amo. — Raven habló de una forma dulce y vuelve a besar al joven.

* * *

La noche seguía nevando, los niños se sentían alegres porque tenían sus regalos, los titanes compartían en familia, ya era la medianoche, y Chico Bestia fue el encargado de colocar al Niño Jesús en el pesebre, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, viviendo ese momento fantástico y regresó junto a Raven, que le dio otro beso en los labios, mostrando mucha felicidad. Abrazos de Feliz Nochebuena se hicieron presentes, y siempre lo recordarían por siempre. Chico Bestia sí que era un gran Santa verde en esas navidades…

_En esta noche de paz..._

* * *

**Lo volví a actualizar por que había unos errores de ortografía, y algunos reviews inconformes. Así que decidí extender el fic, para que lean con detalle esta tierna historia de nochebuena, preludio de la hermosa navidad. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**De parte de este servidor, les deseo: Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas, Feliz Hanukkah, Sretan Božić****メリークリスマス****,** **Buon Natale, etc…**

**En fin, para resumir… **

_**¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Felices fiestas para todos!**_

**CristianLoganBj11…**


End file.
